


After-school Debauchery

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Unable to get her desire properly sated, Makoto pleas to Tsubaki for assistance.





	After-school Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder.

"Makoto, that is inappropriate!" Tsubaki reprimanded, the blush that stung her cheeks equally severe. "Something like that should not be conducted between students, especially during school hours."

"C'mon, Tsubaki–school ended two hours ago. I know this request isn't casual and way off the tracks, but you're the only person I can ask." Tsubaki folded her arms, eyes downcast. "Please? Whenever you want to quit, we will. Pretty please with a nice cherry on top? I'm begging you."

Tsubaki considered it. "Can't you simply pleasure yourself?"

"You don't think I've tried!? It's just not cutting it anymore and nobody will have sex with me." Makoto sighed. "We don't have to go all the way, Tsubaki, just… give it a suck or touch?" she emphasized the last part, voice laden with uncertainty.

A long pause. "…All I have to do is suck it, correct?"

Makoto nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, that's it!"

"Er… alright, fine." Tsubaki submitted.

"Thank you!" Makoto crushed Tsubaki in a bear hug. "This means so much to me, you don't even know! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tsubaki couldn't contain her laughter, joining the peppy beastkin. She needed help, that was it. Tsubaki dropped to her knees as Makoto's skirt and panties pooled at her feet. In surprise Tsubaki blinked three times at her fully-erect curve. It gave off a certain intoxicating scent that both hazed and seduced her. "Sucking, right? That's it?"

"That's all I want." Makoto ran loving fingers through Tsubaki's silky red hair, immensely appreciative of what she was willing to do. "Has it been that long?"

Tsubaki glanced away. "I haven't done anything like this since Jin." The break-up had been hard but they managed to remain friends, although interacting alone proved difficult.

"Was he bigger?" Makoto queried.

"He was a bit smaller than you." Jin's cock wasn't small by any means, above average for a male, but Makoto surpassed him without debate. Jin boasted a confident seven inches, which filled Tsubaki perfectly; during the two and a half years they spent together she managed to deepthroat him with plenty of practice. Tsubaki doubted her ability to do the same to Makoto. Her pride in her length showed as she smirked.

"That's good to know. You can go ahead now. Gimme your best."

Granted the green light, Tsubaki grasped the massive organ and caressed the entire thing, coaxing meek, reserved moans from Makoto's lips. Just when she adjusted to the gentle fondling, a protracted kiss pressed against her bulbous tip. The musky, salty taste of arousal dismissed Tsubaki's nagging inhibitions that whispered for her to reconsider. Her tongue danced across Makoto's swollen cockhead, lapping at the precum seeping through her slit. Pleasure skittered up and down her spine; she loved the kisses and tongue parading so assertively along her dick, hissing through bared teeth.

Thanks to Makoto's appendage having sexual intercourse with another proved challenging, her beastkin heritage making it impossible. She was overwhelmed with happiness finally able to satiate the desires swelling deep within her fluttering heart. But as to how long she could maintain her sanity and fight the animal instincts seeking barbarous fornication was a different story entirely.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Tsubaki asked.

Makoto breathed out. "Horny. Put me in your mouth." Excitement stirred in the pit of her stomach as Tsubaki's lips parted. The swollen head barely fit between them but the heat emanating over her cockhead roused pleasured moans. Slipping a hand around to grasp the base of Tsubaki's skull, Makoto pulled the redhead forward with the need to feel her mouth enveloping her length.

Tsubaki's eyes widened in panic since she'd been unprepared for the thrust, jaw aching as it was forced wider than ever before. Her watery eyes screwed shut as she concentrated on not gagging or choking, gripping her thighs to hold herself steady. Makoto revelled in the sensations shooting through her body and curbed a deep moan of satisfaction. Clutching at Tsubaki's hair, she withdrew from her throat, drawing in a breath through gritted teeth as the cool air bit at her saliva-sheened shaft. The beastkin relished the chill contrasting Tsubaki's warm mouth.

Tsubaki regained control of her breathing after adjusting to the thick invader. Makoto plunged deeper without resistance, precum sizzling on her tongue with a stronger zest than what she recalled Jin producing and working similarly to an aphrodisiac. She felt her blood rise to boiling, dripping cunt summoning her fingers. Tsubaki hollowed her cheeks while moving forward and back, tongue slathering her girth and weakening Makoto's knees. Reservations gone, she dropped her free hand to gently massage Makoto's heavy balls as her pace quickened.

Another sharp moan escaped Makoto while she rocked back and forth in time with Tsubaki's oral ministrations. She grabbed both sides of the redhead's skull and thrusted vigorously, unable to restrain the notion of fucking her mouth. Tsubaki breathed madly through her nose and struggled to remain conscious, audibly gulping down the muddle of spittle and precum.

Makoto had full control of her mouth, head reclining to enjoy the moist muscle on the underside of her cock, but then she snapped back to observe Tsubaki. Hazel eyes glimmered with wanton lust, grunts growing more beast-like as she surrendered to her animal instincts. The pair moaned in unison, Tsubaki's voice muffled but still distinct. Her fingers left her pussy and gripped Makoto's thighs for support upon realizing she was tipping over. Desperately Makoto held on, ramming Tsubaki's face, the urge to discharge her pent-up frustration dissipating as she released her spunk into her mouth. The salty sperm barreled down her throat like magma gushing from a volcano, whatever she couldn't swallow seeping from the corners of her mouth.

Before Makoto could stop herself, she shoved Tsubaki to the ground and kissed her. She'd been consumed by bestial hormones and the rush of emotions storming her body, exploring every inch of her best friend's mouth. She tore off her panties and tossed them across the room, then dipped jackhammer-like fingers into her snatch. Hoarse moans vibrated against Makoto's mouth, becoming screams as her fingers plunged to the knuckle while rubbing Tsubaki's saturated nub with a feisty thumb. Makoto drank in Tsubaki's countenance, watching her impending orgasm rid her of a coherent mind.

She attacked her neck, nibbling at her flesh and peppering kisses along the pale column. Makoto's free hand latched onto an ample breast, feeling the erect nipple through Tsubaki's uniform and bra. When she pinched it Tsubaki squealed. Makoto's fingers slipped beneath the bra to stimulate the sensitive nubs, eliciting shrill cries.

As Makoto suddenly picked her up to carry her across the room and sit her on a table, Tsubaki felt a little disappointed in herself for defiling the student council's room with such obscene acts. But then again, who cared? All of her stress and frustration was born in this room and would continue to be as long as she remained a member. With the school festival coming up, impossible demands were thrust upon her by both students and teachers in maddening quantities. Judging by how the other members left the room in such a sorry state, having sex in it might be an improvement.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't enough," Makoto panted, moving in a frenzy to undress them. Greedy hands roved all over her friend's porcelain skin; no longer could she fight the voice prompting her to let loose, its speech alluring and mental imagery too tempting. Right now, she wanted all of Tsubaki.

Makoto's touch set her body ablaze, lust-driven hands groping her breasts once more. Tsubaki writhed as fingers swirled around her rosy peaks, twisting them between thumbs and forefingers. Makoto spread her legs, her gasp turning to a moan when she felt her thick cock against her pussy. The head slipped between her folds, grazing her clit. "Tsubaki..." Makoto breathed.

Pushing forward, Makoto submerged herself in Tsubaki's heat, the sensation making her teeth gnash. Makoto gripped Tsubaki's waist and thrust in her remaining length, their screams synchronized. With long, deep, passionate strokes she moved in and out of her tight sex. Her self-control only lasted a few seconds, quickly shifting to rapid, swallow pumps, Makoto panting her best friend's name. A thin layer of sweat covered their soft flesh as their orgasm built.

Ducking her head, Makoto sucked almost reverently on Tsubaki's left breast while her hand callously assaulted the other. She enjoyed Tsubaki's reaction, her mess of a cunt contracting around her swollen phallus. Moving up, Makoto pressed her lips against Tsubaki's and slipped her eager tongue back into her mouth. Breast squished against breast, Tsubaki's hips bucking while her sensitive nipples ground against Makoto's. Her stomach clenched, a sign of her climax. She bit her bottom lip as a burst of pleasure swept through her, clamping down on Makoto. The grip threatened to slow her pace but the beastkin never faltered. It only drove her forward.

Vicious pace undeterred, Tsubaki keened into the crook of Makoto's neck while keeping her arms and legs securely coiled around her friend. Closed eyes snapped open as Makoto lodged herself into her depths, the beastkin groaning as she unleashed two heavy loads. Semen seeped down her perineum and dripped onto the marble tile.

Tsubaki gasped when Makoto pulled out, a sense of emptiness striking her. Only then did Makoto realize what she had done. "I-I didn't mean to! Ohmygod, Tsubaki, I'm so sorry! I lost it because you felt so good and…!" Warm lips cut off Makoto's apology. She momentarily stiffened before relaxing and returning the kiss, her heart fluttering wildly. The languid kiss ended when Tsubaki withdrew. "What was that?"

"A thank you."

"Thanks? You aren't royally pissed off at me from coming inside you?" Makoto inquired.

"I am, very, but… I think I needed that more than you did." Tsubaki gathered her clothes.

"Ah, so you get frustrated too."

"Everything has become so hectic, and Jin and I are the only council members doing anything. All they do is gossip, make a mess, and leave Jin and I to clean up like a couple of damn janitors. I wish I could just… slap each of them across their faces and dump the garbage on them. At least then those slackers vying for attention and the teacher's favor like starving dogs would look somewhat presentable."

"Whoa," Makoto owlishly blinked. "Don't piss off student council assistant prez Tsubaki Yayoi."

"Probably the afterglow." Tsubaki fixed her shirt and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Makoto spoke while getting dressed. "Well then, here's to the start of a beautiful new friendship! But, er… what about me busting a heavy load inside you? Shouldn't you get that cleaned up about now-ish? There's a shop hidden behind the supermarket on Central Street that sells necessities from douches to dildos."

Tsubaki scrutinized her. "How… do you know that?"

"Like I said before, you don't think I've tried to get myself off? I've tried everything." Makoto pulled her panties up and fixed her hair, making sure she didn't look like she just had wild sex with her best friend. "If you wanna hear more, I can tell ya on the way. Now, c'mon, the store closes at seven!" Makoto ran out the door and Tsubaki sighed after her, knowing this wouldn't be the last time she indulged in sexual relations with Makoto. And quite frankly, she didn't revulse the notion. Lord knew she needed some way to blow off steam.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my lazier stories, as will be any futa story I post here.


End file.
